Wearable sensor systems typically include an electronics module in which a circuit board having a controller for the sensor system is provided and which may also contain a sensor such as an optical barcode scanner. This electronics module has to be attached to an article of clothing so that it is carried by the user all the time. At the same time, the electronics module is the most costly component of the sensor system.
The article of clothing itself may comprise a glove, and it is further known to provide an operational element on the glove. The operational element may be a switch, for example, which serves as an input device of the electronics module. To this end, the operational element needs to be connected, electrically or in terms of information technology, to the electronics module, more specifically to the circuit board within the electronics module. In addition, the electronics module and the holder need to have as small an overall height as possible in order that the user's hand with the electronics module attached on the glove will not get caught on any objects.
If the glove is a consumable item such as, for example, a work glove of an assembly worker, the glove will be replaced weekly or even daily. Therefore, a firm connection to the expensive electronics module is out of the question since the comparatively expensive electronics module would also need to be frequently replaced then. For this reason, a holder is provided on the glove, so that the electronics module can be repeatably mounted in the holder and thus to the glove without a tool. In this way, the glove can be manufactured cost-effectively as a consumable item, whereas the electronics module needs to be purchased only once.
The wearable sensor system, however, is also exposed to wear here since owing to the frequent exchange of the electronics module, the contact elements of the electronics module that connect the circuit board of the electronics module to the operational element of the article of clothing, and the mating contacts of the retainer will wear down.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a wearable sensor system, an article of clothing as well as an electronics module for a wearable sensor system which provide for a reduced wear.